ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ark Angels
category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missionsde:Zilart-Mission 14 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough :Completing the quest Divine Might will simultaneously complete this mission, and has additional rewards. *To get to the Ark Angels, take the red portals. **If you want to get to the different islands, activate pincer stones and take the blue portals. :There is only magic aggro in this area except for the groundskeepers standing on a blue symbol. *Six people will be allowed to participate in the BCNM. *Five Ark Angels must be defeated, one per BCNM. **Each one has 2 jobs and uses abilities and 2 hour abilities from both jobs. *They use normal Weapon Skills for their weapon as well as a unique weapon skill that only they can use. *It has been reported that the AA's can use the 2 hours more than once. **This is true, but maybe not for all the AA's. Not true for: AATT. True for: AAGK. *The BCNM's can be fought in any order. Ark Angel HM *NIN + WAR, wielding two Swords *Uses Mighty Strikes; may or may not use Mijin Gakure. **Mijin Gakure can kill everyone in range. At <10% HP, it did 12-1300 to all in range. *Unique WS Cross Reaver: (Cone Attack 500-900 damage plus Stun). :Suggested Strategy - Mages stay at maximum casting range to avoid Mijin Gakure. Earthen Ward will help melees survive. Ark Angel TT *BLM + DRK, wielding a Scythe *Uses Manafont and Blood Weapon *Unique WS Amon Drive: (AoE 100-300 damage plus Paralysis and Petrification, absorbed by 1-3 Utsusemi shadows) *Teleports around the circular battlefield :Suggested Strategy - have mages stand on the stairs and just attack/heal from there as the AoE attack can be deadly to mages. Melee simply melee. Ark Angel MR *THF + BST, wielding an Axe *Uses Perfect Dodge and Charm. *Unique WS Havoc Spiral: ((AoE 100-300 damage plus Sleep, absorbed by Utsusemi)) *Summons a pet at start. This is usually a tiger, but can also be a black mandragora. :Suggested Strategy - Sleep the pet and just focus on Ark Angel MR. Bring a backup tank for when your tank gets charmed, (you can get charmed even if the pet is still alive). Ark Angel EV *PLD + WHM, wielding a Sword *Uses Invincible and Benediction. *Unique WS Dominion Slash: ((AoE 200-300 damage and Silence, absorbed by Utsusemi)). Bring Echo Drops. Can also dispel buffs - keep an eye on Reraise. *Also uses Shield Strike: (Cone Attack ~100 damage and Stun) *Spirits Within at high HP can one-shot your tank. :Suggested Strategy - Gravity and/or Bind the Ark Angel and kite to avoid Spirits Within. Ark Angel GK *14000 HP, with 12 hp/tic Regen. *DRG + SAM, wielding a Great Katana *Enhanced movement speed. *Uses Call Wyvern to summon Ark Angel's Wyvern and Meikyo Shisui multiple times. **Will resummon Wyvern ~30 seconds after it dies. **Will use Meikyo Shisui every 2-3 minutes, followed by three weaponskills in this order: Tachi: Yukikaze (blind), Tachi: Gekko (silence), Tachi: Kasha (paralyze). ***Status effects have a high proc rate. *Has Zanshin. *Unique WS Dragonfall: ((AoE 100-300 damage plus Bind, absorbed by Utsusemi)). **Can be used from a distance. :Suggested Strategy - Blinktank to avoid high damage from Meikyo Shisui ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Apathy, arrogance, cowardice, envy, rage--the darkness that lurks within us all...